Just a Dream
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Harry has a dream. But will it ever come true? J/K


**Title:** Just a Dream

**Summary: **Harry has a dream. But will it ever come true?

**Warning/Disclaimer:** No warnings. I own nothing. Everything belongs to Paramount.

**Wordcount:**867 total

**Paring:** Kathryn Janeway/Harry Kim

_He waited for her in his quarters, remembering what it felt like to hold her in his arms, with her tasty lips pressed against his. It had happened two days ago in her waiting room. One minute they were talking about the ships holodeck problems, and then suddenly she was all over him. He was shocked to say the least, and tried to hold her back, knowing this wasn't like the Captain. _

_But damn that woman can be insistent._

_He didn't know what made him do it, and still doesn't. But the next thing he knew, the Captain ordered a sight to sight transport from the computer to her quarters, where they made love. _

_It was amazing! _

_He never imagined this. Not in a million years. But he loved every moment with her. _

_She wanted to keep their relationship a secret. He understood of course, she being the Captain and all. But it still hurt not to be able to do a simple thing like hold her hand whenever he wanted too._

_"Lost in thought, Mr. Kim?" _

_He smiled affectionately, as he felt her hands travel from his shoulders, down his arms. and she wrapped her own around him from behind._

_"I didn't hear you come in," he replied, turning around so that he could kiss her._

_"Obviously," she responded with a smile, and looked him over. "Why don't we skip dinner tonight, and go straight for desert?" _

_Harry was hesitant._

_"Kathryn, are you sure about this? Us, I mean. Doesn't this all seem strange to you?" he questioned. He could feel something was not right with this whole situation at all. But he loved her. There was no denying that._

_"Having second thoughts, Harry?" she asked, and he could see the disappointment in her eyes. _

_He mentally kicked himself. _

_The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. He smiled, cupping her cheek in his hand._

_"Of course not. I love you. You know that. It's just, I feel this all happening a little too fast." _

_He bent down to kiss her, and she kissed him back._

_"I know what you mean," she said, as she pulled away from the kiss. "I have no clue what possessed me to jump you in my waiting room, but I don't regret it Harry."_

_"I don't regret it either. I just. I hope we're not making a mistake," he replied, maneuvering them to the sofa, and sat down with her. She snuggled into him, resting her head in his lap._

_"I hope your right, Harry." _

_He smiled down at her, and slowly massaged her forehead with his thumb. She sighed, and closed her eyes. "Hmm, maybe I'll just fall asleep right here on the sofa, and forget about the bedroom, Mr. Kim."_

_"There's always tomorrow night. You just relax and go to sleep. You look exhausted," he answered, smiling down at her, and she returned the smile._

_"I love you, Harry," she said, and he bent down to kiss her goodnight._

'Harry, Harry!"

He moaned, as he slowly opened his eyes, and found the worried faces of Tom and B'Elanna staring down at him.

"It's about time, Starfleet. You had us worried for awhile," B'Elanna said, sounding truely concerned, and Harry blinked his eyes in confusion. He attempted to sit up, but an overwhelming dizziness prevented him from doing so, and he let himself fall back down on the bio bed.

"What happened?"

"There was an accident in Engineering when the borg attacked. You were near the computer consol when it exploded, and hit your head pretty hard." B'Elanna explained regretably.

"How long have I been in here?" he questioned, missing Kathryn already. He knew it was just a dream, but it felt so real to him.

"You've been unconscious for fourteen hours," Tom answered, and Harry nodded.

"Thanks."

"How's are patient, Doctor?"

Harry smiled.

He'd know that voice anywhere, and turned his head a little to the left so he could see her better, as she walked to his bedside.

"The Patient is suffering from a minor concussion. But after a couple days rest, I expect he'll make a full recovery," the Doctor replied, as he followed behind her.

"You gave us quiet a scare there, Mr. Kim," she said, leaning against his bedside, and smiled down at him. He smiled back. He loved her smile. It always managed to brighten up his day.

"I promise to be more careful in the future, Captain," he replied, and she patted his hand. He knew it was just her way to comfort a friend, but he still felt that electric shock flow throughout his body.

God he missed her. He wondered if he should tell her about his dream, and about how he felt about her, but he knew she would never return those feelings, and that he'd just be hurt in the end.

After everyone left him alone, Harry closed his eyes and attempted to dream about her again, so he could say goodbye. He knew it wasn't real, but his feelings for her were.

**THE END**

**A/N:** I know, it's weird, but the idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down.

Thanks for reading and.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
